May 14, 2009 Superstars results
The May 14, 2009 Edition of Superstars is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, it was taped at the Nutter Center in Dayton, Ohio on May 12, 2009. According to the tale of the tape, this Thursday night had three separate David vs. Goliath match-ups, as Intercontinental Champion Rey Mysterio, ECW Champion Christian and Hornswoggle each faced off against men much larger than them in stature when "WWE Superstars" aired on WGN America. Summary Despite Shelton Benjamin's size advantage, Rey Mysterio is The Ultimate Underdog and proved why he is dubbed just that with an impressive win over The Gold Standard. With a lot of fast-paced, high-flying action between the two, both Superstars fought tooth and nail trying to subdue their opponent and pick up the victory. The Master of the 619 was finally able to put away the gifted athlete that is Shelton Benjamin while John Morrison, who took a seat at the announce table prior to the bout, was clearly on The Gold Standard's mind. Following the match, The Friday Night Delight took to the ring to exact his own revenge on Benjamin after he similarly cost him his match against Chris Jericho just one week before. With tension rising rapidly between the two, what will come next in the rivalry between The Shaman of Sexy and The Gold Standard? Also, with just three days before the Intercontinental Champion defends his title against the devious Chris Jericho at Judgment Day, will this victory give Mysterio the momentum he needs to come out on top this Sunday? In a non-title match against The World's Strongest Man, Mark Henry, it looked as though the deck was seriously stacked against ECW Champion Christian on "WWE Superstars." Although Captain Charisma has shown that he is able to overcome the odds time and time again, at points in the bout, it seemed as though Henry's size advantage and immeasurable strength might have had Christian beat. Thankfully for all his "peeps" out there, the ECW Champion used his whole body to topple the massive Superstar as he came flying off the top rope with a cross body block that allowed him to get the pin and the win. Now, Christian can focus all his energy on defeating "The All-American American" Jack Swagger in the ECW Championship rematch at Judgment Day. With almost a 3-foot and more than 300-pound advantage over his opponent, it was no question that Big Show had the upper hand going into this cruelly put together Exhibition Match against Hornswoggle. No matter how much heart he showed, there was almost no chance for Finlay's son to come out of this match against The World's Largest Athlete without sustaining serious harm or even possible injury. While Big Show toyed with the pint-sized Superstar at first, there were certainly no laughs from the WWE Universe or Hornswoggle as he wound up to deliver his devastating knockout punch. Thankfully, before a fist was thrown, Goldust came to the rescue, allowing Hornswoggle to walk from the ring. Unfortunately, no good deed goes unpunished, as The Bizarre Superstar was on the receiving end of Big Show's wrath and wound up being incapacitated by a devastating chokeslam. Was this brutal attack just a taste of what The World's Largest Athlete has planned for this Sunday in his match against John Cena? Results ; ; *Rey Mysterio defeated Shelton Benjamin (13:07) *Christian defeated Mark Henry (w/ Tony Atlas) (9:03) *The Big Show defeated Hornswoggle by DQ (3:03) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 5.14.09 WWE Superstars.1.jpg 5.14.09 WWE Superstars.2.jpg 5.14.09 WWE Superstars.3.jpg 5.14.09 WWE Superstars.4.jpg 5.14.09 WWE Superstars.5.jpg 5.14.09 WWE Superstars.6.jpg 5.14.09 WWE Superstars.7.jpg 5.14.09 WWE Superstars.8.jpg 5.14.09 WWE Superstars.9.jpg External links * #5 results Category:2009 television events